This invention relates to a rotary storage unit, and more particularly to a system for operating a latch mechanism associated with a rotary storage unit for selectively maintaining the storage unit in either an open position or a closed position.
Rotary storage units typically include a cabinet or enclosure defining an interior within which a rotary storage member, such as a shelf or cabinet assembly, is mounted. The storage member is mounted on a turntable, for providing rotation of the storage member within the cabinet interior. A latch mechanism is mounted to the cabinet, and includes a latch member which is selectively engageable with the storage member for maintaining the storage member in either an open position or a closed position. When the storage member is in the open position, a storage area of the storage member is accessible through an opening defined by the cabinet. When the storage member is in the closed position, access to the storage area of the storage member through the cabinet opening is prevented.
In the prior art, a depressible foot pedal actuator is mounted to the cabinet and is interconnected with the latch mechanism, for moving the latch mechanism from its latching position to its release position so as to allow the storage member to be rotated within the cabinet. As long as the foot pedal remains depressed, the latch mechanism is maintained in its release position so that the storage member can be freely rotated within the cabinet interior. When the foot pedal is released, the latch member is biased into engagement with the underside of the turntable, within which one or more openings are formed. When the storage member reaches either its open position or closed position, the latch member moves into one of the openings, so as to selectively maintain the storage member in either its open position or its closed position. While this construction provides satisfactory operation, it is somewhat disadvantageous in that foot action is required in order to release the latch mechanism, which can be a drawback for handicapped individuals. In addition, the foot pedal extends outwardly from the base of the cabinet, and can be accidentally encountered by persons walking past the rotary storage unit.
A hand-operated latch mechanism is disclosed in Poortvliet et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,347. The ""347 patent includes a sliding hand actuator which is connected through a cable with a link and lever system, which in turn operates the latch member. An air cylinder retards return of the actuator and latch member to the latched position. While this arrangement overcomes some of the drawbacks of a foot pedal actuator, it involves use of a cable which can stretch over time. In addition, assembly is somewhat difficult and it is only possible to have a single actuator, which prevents the ability to have two-sided actuation. Further, the sliding hand actuator requires a certain amount of hand or finger strength to operate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hand-operated actuator mechanism for a rotary storage unit. It is a further object of the invention to provide such an actuator mechanism which incorporates a motor for operating the actuator mechanism and to move the latch member between its latching and release positions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an actuator mechanism which is capable of operation using a push-button switch arrangement, providing significant ease of operation. A still further object of the invention is to provide such an actuator mechanism which can be selectively enabled and disabled. A still further object of the invention is to provide such an actuator mechanism which incorporates a unique latch arrangement interconnecting an actuator motor with the latch member, and which incorporates a time delay feature for providing the user with sufficient time to commence rotation of the storage member when the latch member is in its release position. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an actuator mechanism which is relatively simple in its construction, components and operation, and which can be easily incorporated into a rotary storage unit constructed generally similarly to prior art rotary storage units. A still further object of the invention is to provide such an actuator mechanism which can be operated from either side of the rotary storage unit.
In accordance with the invention, a rotary storage unit or assembly includes a cabinet or enclosure which defines an interior and at least one access opening providing access to the interior. An upstanding rotary storage member is disposed within the interior of the cabinet and is pivotably movable relative to the cabinet, for movement between an open position in which a storage area of the storage member is accessible through the opening, and a closed position in which the storage area is inaccessible from the opening. A latch mechanism is interposed between the cabinet and the storage member. The latch mechanism is movable between a latching position for selectively maintaining the storage member in either its open position or its closed position, and a release position for allowing movement of the storage member relative to the cabinet. A motorized actuator is interconnected with the latch mechanism for selectively moving the latch mechanism between its latching position and its release position. The motorized actuator is operable in response to operation of a switch arrangement interconnected with the cabinet.
The latch mechanism includes a pivotable latch member which is movable into an opening formed in the storage member when in its latching position, for preventing rotation of the storage member relative to the cabinet. The latch member is disengageable from the opening when in its release position, for allowing the storage member to be rotated. The motorized actuator includes a motor having an output member, and an actuating arrangement interposed between the motor output member and the latch member. The motor output member is rotatable, and the actuating mechanism includes an actuator rod which is axially movable in response to rotation of the motor output member, through an actuating link mounted to the motor output member and an engagement member interconnecting the actuating link with the actuator rod at a location offset from engagement of the actuating link with the motor output member. In one form, the engagement member is movable relative to the actuator rod, and is engageable with the actuator rod through a pair of compressible springs, each of which is engaged at one end with the engagement member and at an opposite end with a stop member secured to the actuator rod. With this arrangement, the motor can be operated to return the latch member toward its latching position when the latch member is out of alignment with the opening, and one of the springs biases the actuator rod toward a position urging the latch member toward its latching position. The latch member engages the surface of the storage member within which the opening is formed. In this manner, when the storage member is moved to either its open or closed position, such that the opening is in alignment with the latch member, the spring functions to move the latch member into the opening to its latching position to retain the storage member in either its open or closed position.
The motorized actuator is operated so as to maintain the latch mechanism in its release position for a predetermined period of time after the latch mechanism has been moved from its latching position to its release position. The predetermined time period provides the operator with sufficient time to commence rotation of the storage member. The motor is subsequently operated to return the latch mechanism toward its latching position as described above, such that the latch member moves to its latching position when the storage member attains a predetermined position relative to the cabinet.
The switch arrangement, which functions to operate the motor, is mounted to a wall of the cabinet. Preferably, the switch arrangement is located at waist height or at any other location which is easily accessible by the hands of the user. The switch arrangement may include a key-operated primary switch which selectively enables and disables a secondary switch, which in turn operates the motor. In double-sided models, i.e. those which have two, oppositely facing access openings, a secondary switch may be mounted to the cabinet adjacent each of the openings so that the cabinet can be opened from either side. In a preferred form, the secondary switch is a button-type switch which can be depressed to operate the motor and to move the latch mechanism to its release position.
The invention further contemplates an improvement in a rotary storage unit and a method of actuating a latch mechanism associated with a rotary storage unit, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.